CeVIO Lyrics Wiki:Policy/Page Creation
The article is a guideline about creating pages for the CeVIO Lyrics Wiki. 'Page creation' If a page is created on a topic already covered with different spelling it is up for immediate tion or a #REDIRECT. Also if a page is created for the purpose of Spam, Vandalism, Off-topic content it is also up for immediate deletion. Moving the pages without say can also be seen as vandalism. *If you want to create a miscellaneous topic, please use the feature or post in the . *Also, do not create a page to ask a question, please see the discussions for such things. Further infractions of the following may(will) result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: * If the title of the page and the page contains vandalism, then the user who made the page will receive the infraction. * If a page is created for advertisement of a non-CeVIO Website, or promoting a thread, or promoting activity that breaks FANDOM TOU, the user who made the page will receive a infraction. 'Producer page creation' Producer page creation (which are redirects to a category) is mainly reserved for contributors of the CeVIO Lyrics Wiki. * If a producer wants to have a page about themselves and their works hosted on this wiki, please contact an Administrator or active Contributor to make a request. Another option is creating a topic in the , possibly the discussions board or the discussions board. * Be aware that this form of self-page creation is prohibited in order to hinder: Unfavorable page quality due to lack of wiki text knowledge, personal Bias, Overzealousness, and Unnecessary embellishment of a producer's image and their works. * If it is discovered that a producer is using cracked software or unauthorized voice combos to further their career then they will be barred from the wiki following FANDOM's TOU. 'Song page creation' Song page creation is mainly reserved for contributors of the CeVIO Lyrics Wiki. *If a producer of a song wants to have a page about their song (or series) hosted on this wiki, then they should contact an active Contributor. And while visiting fans are allowed this privilege, they should be aware of... ::*this wiki's polices, how pages are structured and categorized, template usage, and some form of knowledge of the language a song was written in. Unless the lyrics of the song are given by the producer themselves. ::*a producer's song quality and legitimacy when using the CeVIO synthesizer program. *Be aware that this form of self-page creation is prohibited in order to hinder: Unfavorable page quality due to lack of wiki text knowledge, Quantity over quality activity, Unnecessary embellishment of the producer's work(s), and possible TOU violations. *Included in this policy is editing of any templates in order to self-promote by appearing on a mainspace page. Promotional allowance Visiting song producers are allowed to use the following pages to promote their works: ' .' Comments are below content pages and are used to engage in conversation with fellow contributors and visitors. Any unfavorable edits will be .